A Venise
by Licht-sama
Summary: Gajeel Redfox est connu dans les rues de Venise comme étant un séducteur et voleur. Avec l'aide de son complice Panther Lily, il s'évade de la prison du palais des Doges le jour du carnaval. Sur les quais, alors que la fête bat son plein, il va faire une rencontre... bouleversante.
1. Chapter 1

Cette nuit-là, un important prisonnier devait être transféré dans les cellules privées du palais des Doges pour son exécution de demain. Ce prisonnier, c'était Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox, un séducteur qui volaient sans foi ni loi les bijoux de ses victimes. Les gardes étaient venus le chercher dans sa cellule, et s'étaient étonnés de le trouver aussi serein. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et ne broncha pas lorsqu'on lui ordonnât de sortir. Il était pourtant entouré de partout, la sécurité était à son maximum, car il était aussi connu pour toutes ses réussites de fuite. Gajeel Redfox était un homme grand, avec de très longs cheveux noirs, qu'il nouait parfois en catogan. Il possédait des yeux rouges aussi ardents que le feu, et qui s'enflammaient d'un désir feint quand il séduisait ses victimes. C'était également un homme avec beaucoup de musculature, et il était aussi un peu arrogant et solitaire. Son seul ami et unique complice restait Panther Lily, son surnom prenant son sens à la couleur de sa peau qui était noire. Leurs méfaits étaient mêmes connus du continent, et ils prenaient bien soin à entretenir leur réputation.

Les gardes et Gajeel passèrent par le couloir face au pont des soupirs, mais au lieu de soupirer comme tous ces prisonniers malheureux avant lui, il regarda dehors avec un sourire carnassier. Puis, soudainement, il se jeta contre la petite fenêtre qui se brisa sous le choc et tomba dans le vide. On n'entendit que le bruit d'un objet lourd qui tombe dans l'eau et produisant beaucoup d'éclaboussures avant que les gardes ne sonnent l'alerte. Tout de suite, certains se penchèrent en avant pour le voir mais ils n'aperçurent que sa silhouette nageant en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité des canaux de Venise.

Plus loin, caché près d'un ponton d'amarrage, Panther Lily attendait son complice, qui ne devrait plus tarder. Il l'entendit avant de le voir, il nageait tranquillement sans se soucier du fait que les gardes étaient déjà peut-être à leurs trousse. Quand enfin il le vit, Panther Lily lui donna une cape un chapeau à plumes noires et un masque argenté. Le noir était déjà déguisé lui, et ils n'eurent plus qu'à s'installer dans la gondole volée pour se rendre sur les quais et semer les gardes à leur trousse.

« Nom de Dieu ! Ils ne se sont vraiment doutés de rien, Lily !

-Si tu continues comme ça, un jour tu te feras prendre et exécuté sur le champ.

-Je m'évaderais avant. »

Lily soupira. Gajeel aimait jouer avec le feu, et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop à lui quand ils étaient cachés entre les tonneaux de poissons frais et parfois même dedans tout simplement parce que Gajeel voulait un peu taquiner les gardes. Bien sûr qu'il aimait l'argent et les filles, mais certaines situations devenaient vraiment pénibles.

« Saint Marc, pitié, faites qu'il se calme ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un quai peu fréquenté, quittèrent la gondole et rejoignirent d'un pas de monarque les quais où se déroulaient le carnaval. Aussitôt la foule s'épaissit et ils furent bientôt perdus dans un amas d'étoffes, de pierres, de plumes et de personnages masqués. Toutes les couleurs étaient présentes, éblouissant les yeux. Ce serait mentir que de dire que Gajeel n'en profita pas un peu : un sourire charmeur pour une demoiselle ou deux, quelques bagues ou boucles d'oreilles. Il était dans son élément. Il se promenait tranquillement, en fouillant la foule du regard pour retrouver Lily lorsqu'il percuta quelque chose.

« Aïe ! »

Il baissa les yeux, étonné : une jeune fille se trouvait assise par terre. Il l'avait sûrement bousculée par inadvertance.

« Mes excuses les plus sincères mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vue… » Commença-t-il avec le ton habituel qu'il prenait avec la gent féminine en lui tendant la main.

Elle la saisit et il la remit debout. Elle portait une robe jaune et orange avec de la dentelle. Des petites perles décoraient son buste et son col en dessinant des arabesques gracieuses. Ses cheveux bleus rassemblés en un chignon élégant décoré d'un ruban blanc. Elle portait un masque doré qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux brun et sa bouche rose. Il pouvait voir des colorations rouges sur la peau de ses joues.

« Non, non, ce n'est point de votre faute : j'aurais dû m'écarter avant. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle portait un très beau collier, une chaîne en or probablement avec une pierre d'ambre sculptée en pendentif. Une nouvelle valse leur parvint aux oreilles et beaucoup de gens se précipitèrent pour la danser.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, chère demoiselle ? »

Gajeel n'avait aucune idée de la raison de son geste. Il savait que c'était risqué et qu'il devait retrouver Lily, mais il éprouvait un désir incontrôlable de danser avec cette jeune femme qu'il a bousculée. Elle rougit mais accepta tout de même d'un hochement de tête en lui donnant sa main. Il essuya un sourire narquois et la conduisit sur la place. Il lui saisit la hanche et lui prit sa main gauche tandis qu'elle tentait vainement d'atteindre son épaule. Oui, parce que cette demoiselle était vraiment petite face à Gajeel. Minuscule, même, et toute frêle. Gajeel avait cru que c'était une enfant mais non, sa voix et sa poitrine -bien que petite- lui disait bien que c'était une femme. A cause de sa taille, elle ne put que s'accrocher au haut de son bras en rougissant de plus belle. En lâchant un petit rire il l'entraîna dans la danse.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils tournaient parmi les couples.

-Votre taille, ma chère. La façon dont vous valser un peu comme celle d'une enfant.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! Le réprimanda-t-elle d'une voix forte en rougissant, je ne suis pas une enfant, je suis une _femme_!

-Oh ? Dit-il en s'approchant de son visage, alors toutes mes excuses ma dame, pour l'offense que j'ai causée. »

Il n'avait pu retenir son sourire narquois.

Peu à peu, au fil des danses que Gajeel ne voyait pas passer, ils discutèrent légèrement. Une discussion agréable pour Gajeel. La demoiselle n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle semblait être : têtue et effrontée elle était également d'une douceur et d'une innocence rare. Il était perdu dans son monde où il la faisait rire et rougir quand une main attrapa son épaule. Il se refroidit immédiatement et tourna vite la tête, dans la peur de voir un soldat. Mais ce n'était que Panther Lily qui le regardait d'un air furieux à travers son masque. Ce fut-là que Gajeel se rendit compte du temps qui était passé. Il se retourna vers la demoiselle.

« Ma Demoiselle, je crains de devoir vous privé de ma compagnie pour le reste de la nuit.

-Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, j'ai passé un très agréable moment. »

Soudain, Gajeel eu une idée qu'il ne put retenir.

« Puis-je connaître votre nom ? Demanda-t-il. »

Elle eut un petit rire et lui répondit d'une voix malicieuse :

« Ma foi, vous n'en avez pas besoin, si vous souhaitez me revoir il suffira de me retrouver ici à la même heure demain. »

Un peu frustré, il lui fit ses au revoir et partit avec Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la fin de ce two-shot, je vous remercie pour l'intérêt suscité et je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps d'attente!**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Levy fut d'une humeur guillerette durant tout le long de la journée du lendemain du premier soir de carnaval. Elle tremblait d'impatience, elle voulait à tout prix être ce soir ! Pendant qu'elle s'acquittait de ses tâches journalières, ou quand elle avait du temps libre pour penser au soir elle se tordait les mains et se mordait les lèvres. Reviendrait-il ? Elle avait été charmée par ce singulier personnage. Cet homme qui, après l'avoir bousculée par inadvertance, l'avait invitée à danser avec lui. Elle s'était sentie bouillir après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux. Des yeux de braises. Des yeux si peu communs qui brûlaient d'une lueur séductrice et de convoitise. Elle n'était pas sotte, elle avait bien remarqué qu'au début il l'avait considérée comme une proie potentielle. Mais elle n'en avait pas été offensée. Elle l'avait laissé danser avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que son regard avait changé. Elle n'était plus une proie à ses yeux, mais un objet précieux. Elle s'était amusée de sa réaction, et lui avait donné rendez-vous pour le prochain soir lorsque qu'un homme qui le connaissait apparemment l'avait interpellé pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Elle avait été un peu déçue que la soirée s'arrête là mais s'était vite ressaisie : la prochaine fois il sera là aussi. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être en songeant à lui avant de se remettre à ses tâches. Néanmoins, malgré toute la persévérance de ses professeurs, elle resta ailleurs toute la journée.

Gajeel aussi, fut ailleurs toute la journée. Au point de se faire réprimander maintes et maintes fois par son coéquipier Lily.

« Enfin, réfléchis Gajeel ! Y aller, c'est du suicide ! Non seulement tu te mets en danger, mais tu la mets elle aussi dans une position dangereuse !

-J'ai toujours réussi à leur échapper, ils n'ont pas su me retrouver hier, ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui ? Et s'il te reconnaisse, que tu t'enfuis avant qu'il ne t'attrape sur qui vont-ils se tourner alors ? Sur ton jouet de la soirée, à savoir cette fille innocente dans cette histoire ! Lui cria-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas « mon jouet de la soirée », grogna-t-il.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! »

La discussion se coupa là, Lily étant trop énervé devant sa stupidité pour se permettre de dire des mots en plus, et Gajeel préférant se perdre dans ses pensées dans l'attente du soir.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés sur une petite maison toute délabrée dans une rue très peu fréquentée, même presque inconnue. La lumière filtrait par les trous que laissaient apparaître les planches de bois mal cloutées aux fenêtres, censées condamner l'endroit. Le soir, Gajeel irait comme prévu à la fête et rencontrerait une nouvelle fois sa belle inconnue. Mais cette fois-ci il ne partira pas et elle ne s'enfuira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas appris son nom et vu son visage.

Le soir même, les quais et la place furent à nouveau bondés par les festivités, des lampions étaient accrochés, diffusant une lueur festive et partout résonnait des rires, des chants, de la joie. Tout resplendissait, autant les éclats des bijoux et des pierres précieuses que les couleurs chatoyants et vives des costumes de chacun Gajeel s'introduisit discrètement parmi la foule, il portait un costume d'un bleu foncé ainsi qu'une cape noire. Son masque était noir lui aussi avec quelques arabesques argentées. Il fouillait la place de son regard vermeille à la recherche de ses cheveux bleus avant qu'il ne fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui tira sur sa manche. Un peu intrigué, il se retourna. C'était sa demoiselle. Ce soir, elle portait une robe rose avec des fleurs à son col. Son masque était blanc et son regard ainsi que son sourire étaient d'une malice plaisante.

« Mon cher ami, je vois que vous êtes venu, dit-elle.

-Le mystère que vous êtes m'intrigue trop, la salua-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain. »

Elle rit doucement jusqu'à ce que Gajeel sorte de sous sa cape une rose blanche qu'il lui présenta avec une petite révérence. Son rire s'arrêta et ses joues se colorèrent. Cependant, son sourire resta tel quel et elle accepta son présent.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas danser ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Seulement si vous me l'accordez.

-Bien sûr ! »

Il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'à l'endroit des danseurs où ils entamèrent une valse. Sa main toute petite était chaude contre celle qui était grande, froide et calleuse de l'homme. C'était un sentiment étrange qui la saisit lorsqu'elle raffermit sa prise. Ce sentiment, elle l'avait éprouvé toute la soirée d'hier, c'était comme avoir des papillons qui voletaient dans sa poitrine. Son cœur lui paraissait faible mais battait si rapidement, chaque battement se fondant dans son être. Elle devenait téméraire, prononçant des paroles ou affichant des sourires et des regards dont elle n'oserait s'imaginer faire en temps normal. Le monde autour d'elle était flou, elle était concentrée sur ces sensations, focalisée sur cet homme, éblouie par ce sentiment. Ils virevoltaient ensemble, comme si le temps n'existait pas, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, et comme si ça n'avait pas de fin.

« Monsieur, je me dois de vous faire une confession troublante, dit-elle soudainement le rouge aux joues et une témérité sans pareille.

-Et qu'elle est-elle ?

-Chaque fois que mes yeux vous aperçoivent, ils me supplient de ne pas détourner mon regard. Ma raison m'en garde cependant. Chaque fois mon cœur s'emballe et je me demande si je suis malade, et ma raison me dit que vous êtes dangereux, à m'affoler comme ceci, déclara-t-elle d'une traite sa rougeur augmentant. »

Troublante était bien le mot, Gajeel fut stupéfait malgré qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ainsi donc, elle se confessait ? Peut-être était-ce le temps pour lui aussi des aveux… Il admira son visage rougissant sous la lumière diffuse des lampions et de la lune.

« Eh bien moi aussi, ma demoiselle, je me dois de faire mes aveux.

-Et que sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle, un sentiment d'espoir la prenant.

-Un étrange intérêt pour vous me saisit à chaque fois que mon regard croise quelque chose capable de me faire penser à votre personne, mon cœur faiblit à votre pensée et je n'ai jamais été autant guidé par mon désir de revoir une femme que maintenant, ma demoiselle je souhaite vous demander quelque chose. »

Elle resta muette, l'observant de ses yeux écarquillés. Etirant ses lèvres en un sourire bienveillant, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle n'osait s'imaginer la suite, alors elle resta comme ceci en l'encourageant de son regard. A la vue de celui-ci, Gajeel déglutit bruyamment, ce que ne sembla pas remarquer Levy, surement à cause de la musique autour d'eux. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, la regardant droit dans les yeux, ne cillant pas, au fond de ses prunelles brûlant un amour inconnu et pourtant si grand.

« En êtes-vous sûre ? Lui susurra-t-il sensuellement »

Elle ne rougit pas, trop absorbée et ne put se contenter que de sortir un son d'agrément. Cela amusa Gajeel qui franchit le pas en frôlant ses lèvres. Levy ferma ses paupières tandis que son cœur ratait un battement et qu'elle se penchait pour sentir encore plus les lèvres de Gajeel. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire face à cette réaction. Tous deux souriait, lèvres contre lèvres au milieu de la foule. Finalement elle rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta, portant ses doigts à sa bouche. Ses yeux brillaient, et ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle sentait encore la douce chaleur de sa peau. La main de Gajeel se porta à son bras, l'effleurant seulement. Pourtant Levy le ressentit si fort qu'elle aurait pu croire qu'il était encore plus proche d'elle. Tous ses sens, ses sensations étaient aiguisées. Levant son regard pour le plonger dans les prunelles rouge sang, elle se colla à lui, ses lèvres réclamant leur dû. Gajeel s'exécuta de bonne grâce et l'embrassa réellement cette fois-ci. Leurs lèvres jouaient ensemble, d'une tendresse mêlée d'une impatience et d'un désir non caché. Haletants, ils se séparèrent. Leurs regards s'accrochaient, se perdaient. Gajeel lui saisit soudainement la main.

« Ma Demoiselle, ma curiosité ne peut être réfrénée, alors je vous en prie, dévoilez moi votre visage et votre nom. »

Elle lui sourit et porta ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle défit le nœud et enleva doucement son masque. Gajeel pouvait maintenant voir son visage entier, douce création du ciel. Elle lui confia :

« Monsieur, mon nom n'est autre que Levy Dela Gear. »

Gajeel ferma les yeux en inspirant au nom de la demoiselle qui résonnait si bien dans ses oreilles. Bien sûr, il devait lui aussi lui donner son nom et enlever son masque.

« Pour que je puisse me dévoiler à vous, me permettrez-vous de vous emmener dans un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscret ? »

Elle acquiesça, curieuse et se sentant comme dans un rêve. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu des festivités, et il se tourna vers elle, retirant son masque noir. Levy était obligée de connaitre son visage, et Gajeel appréhendait sa réaction, après tout il était un dangereux criminel, il serait sensé de crier à l'aide et de s'enfuir. Pourtant elle n'en fit rien. Elle le détailla de ses beaux yeux, s'attardant sur tous les détails. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître elle était troublée, n'était-ce pas un criminel ?

« Je suis Gajeel Redfox »

Elle le regarda encore plus attentivement, cherchant un signe, une vérité ou autre chose qu'elle ignorait dans ses yeux. _Gajeel._ Son nom résonnait doucement à ses oreilles. N'était-ce pas cet homme qui séduisait tant de femmes pour les dépouiller, une fois le charme rompu ? Cette sensation d'être une proie quand il l'avait rencontrée, était-ce parce qu'elle avait été pendant un moment sa victime ? Mais il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu, toutes ses actions le montrait. Elle baissa les yeux vers la rose blanche qu'il lui avait offert. A combien de femmes ignorantes il avait offert des fleurs ? A combien avait-il caressé les lèvres, frôlé le cou, ou envoûté du regard ? Mais elle se posait trop de questions, car en ce moment c'était _elle_ que Gajeel regardait. C'était pour _elle_ qu'il était revenu sur les quais, malgré que les gardes soient à sa recherche activement. C'était à _elle_ qu'il s'était dévoilé et confié.

« Mon cher, si vous me jurez d'être aveugle à toutes les femmes passant devant votre regard, alors… »

Elle se consumait d'elle-même. Il passa une main sur sa nuque et s'approcha de ses lèvres.

« Je vous le jure, Levy. »

Celle-ci frissonna avant qu'il ne l'embrasse encore une fois. Son nom prononcé par lui était si délicieux à entendre. Ils se séparèrent, Gajeel gardant sa main dans la sienne et la conduisant vers un ponton des canaux. Il l'aida galamment à monter avant de s'enfoncer dans Venise.

Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu, lui qui séduisait s'était fait séduire par cette femme si désirable et pourtant si différente. Il ne jouerait pas. Il ne jouerait plus. Il la chérirait jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt. Levy jeta derrière elle sur les flots son masque blanc qui l'avait dissimulée du regard du séducteur et se tourna vers lui. Fini sa vie ennuyeuse, elle n'avait qu'un souhait à présent et c'était rester avec lui pour toujours. Leurs doigts entrelacés, les cœurs fébriles et les yeux fiévreux, ils disparurent dans Venise.


End file.
